


Oh no what have I done!!!

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Coronavirus happens, everyone has to go into lockdown. Which causes problems for Anakin and Rex's small business. Trying to stay afloat they decide to share an apartment together. The only problem is that they both love each other and are now stuck together during a pandemic.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

He sighed sleepily walking into the kitchen. He didn't sleep very well last night and he was tired. He looked at his coffee pot and started brewing himself a nice cup of liquid gold from the heavens before his phone rang.

He huffed and tiredly looked at the caller ID. He was planning on ignoring it until his sleep fuzzy mind realized it was Ahsoka. He quickly picked it up and said.

"Ahsoka, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Have you watched the news?"

He frowned looking confused.

"No, I haven't watched the news. Why would I turn on the TV this early in the morning."

"well hurry up and turn it on."

He rolled his eyes before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He stared at the screen letting the voices wash over him before blinking in suprise. 

~Due to the spread of coronavirus Chancellor Palpatine has decided everyone will go into lock down for two weeks. This mandate starts in two days and you can only go out for walks as long as you social distance.~

He stared dumbfounded before saying.

"wow okay, what am I supposed to do now."

"I don't know, get supplies. That's what I'm doing. Besides I know you aren't prepared right now at all."

He was going to try and deny it but after looking around at his almost empty kitchen. He realized Ahsoka was right.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Anakin you better get here early because the lines are long."

"Okay I'll hurry up then."

He threw on his clothes grabbed his jacket and Key's before walking to his car.

When he had just sat down and was about to end the call with Ahsoka he panicked remembering something important.

"oh no."

"What is it?"

"You know how me and Rex have been working on our small business recently."

"Yeah how could I forget. It's all you talk about besides how hot Rex is."

"What are we going to do about our business? I have all the supplies at my house and if we can't meet each other how are we going to make everyone's orders."

"I don't know, maybe you could ask him if he wants to spend lock down with you."

He sputtered in suprise. 

"WHAT, NO WAY."

"Why?"

"Because."

Ahsoka sighed before saying.

"Ask him, I'm sure he'll agree. You know how important this business is to him. Besides I know you can't take all those orders alone."

He nervously played with the edge of his jacket before saying.

"I will think about it but I to go now."

"Okay Anakin, but seriously think about what I said."

"I will now bye."

He quickly hung up the phone and started his car. While he was driving to the store he kept thinking about what Ahsoka told him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got back hours later, he was surprised to see Rex standing outside his apartment.

"Hey Rex."

Rex turned around and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Hey Anakin."

They stared at each other in awkward silence. Neither of them having any idea what to say next. Before Rex looked at him curiously.

"Ahsoka said you went to the store."

"Yep."

"Do you need help carrying up your groceries."

"Yeah, thanks."

Anakin opened the back of his car and Rex started grabbing things out. Anakin joined him a moment later. Grabbing things as well.

"You got a lot of stuff."

"I wanted to be prepared."

"Were going to have to take multiple trips."

"Yeah we are."

They grabbed a few bags and carried them to the elevator.

"Was there a long line at the store?"

"Yeah it was pretty crazy."

"I know it almost feels unreal."

"Yeah."

Rex looked over at him.

"Ahsoka said you wanted to tell me something."

He looked over with wide eyes while thinking. Damn it Ahsoka. Stay out of my love life.

He tried to shake away the thought before saying.

"Oh, Ahsoka is just worried about our business."

Rex scratched the back of his head.

"If I'm being honest I'm worried too. What are we going to do about this whole lock down thing."

He looked down blushing and started playing with his fingers.

"Well Ahsoka thought that we could maybe, kind of, move in together."

"MOVE IN TOGETHER!!!!"

Anakin winced before quickly back tracking.

"I told her it was a dumb idea. We don't have to do that. Just forget about it."

"What do you mean by move in together?"

Anakin looked at him in suprise before quickly looking away again.

"We could temporarily, share my apartment and work on our business during quarantine."

It was silent for a moment while Rex gave him a long calculating look.

"I think it will be a good idea. Our business is small and we need to be able to work together. Besides I don't think I could handle spending two week's with my family."

Anakin tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Rex smiled at him.

"Yes, let's finish unloading and then I'm going to pack a bag."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great."

They finished getting everything inside his apartment building and put away before Rex took off to grab his bag.

When Rex left Anakin felt like he was in a daze and sat down. He started thinking about quarantine and Rex and how Rex was moving in with him.

Wait, Rex was moving in with him. Rex WHO HE HAD A HUGE CRUSH ON!!!! He could feel himself hyperventilating.

Oh no what have I done. Am I insane, why in the world would I agree to spend two weeks in close quarters with my crush.

He slapped a hand over his face and groaned.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!! He leans back covering his face before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

When he finally pulled away he looked at the guesi bedroom thinking.

This was going to be a very long lock down.


End file.
